The present invention relates to a device for supplying water to pets and, in particular, to a protective enclosure for water bottles for small pets.
Small pets, such as mice, hamsters and gerbils are typically kept in a cage with containers for food and water. Prior art water containers were made out of metal, glass and plastic with an open end drinking tube having a resilient closure. However, such a device caused problems with drippage, leakage and unavoidable backflow of contamination up into the container. Such prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,678,630; 2,726,636; and 3,228,377.
Advances in delivery tubes incorporated valves or sealing devices and most current watering devices are formed as a plastic bottle having a screw-on cap incorporating a tube-like water delivery opening. The containers are supported upside down from the side of the cage and, therefore, are vulnerable to damage caused by pets gnawing on the plastic material.